The Human Colonization of Equestria
by JDjustdollars
Summary: "What tyranny we have been shown today, a man betraying his own kind. But, we will not stand for this any longer! Today, we take the nation of Equestria once and for all! Today, a glorious act will be performed, one which will be spoken for generations. Today, we rejuvenate the great human race!" -Admiral Prost, commander of the StarBloom Expedition
1. Chapter One: The New Beginning

"_This is a new dawn for man-kind!"_

…

The looming shadow of the Mayflower cast itself onto the unknowing planet, foreshadowing its future destination. Each loud screech of the engines unheard from the outside, but causing a large ruckus on the inside. The glistening sun rising out from behind the ship, creating a bright glowing border around the spacecraft.

The silence of space was mesmerizing, creating an endless vortex of unseen and unnoticed beauty. Only the purest of beings could even begin to think of the silence as it is. Not for its eeriness, but for its beauty.

The same could not be said for the bridge of the Mayflower, though. People were working frantically, preparing to colonize the planet before them.

A grey uniformed man was standing at the front of the bridge, staring into the vast emptiness that filled space.

The door slid open as a woman walked in, wearing a similar uniform.

"Uh, Admiral?" She spoke slowly.

"Yes?" The man kept his gaze into the stars.

"We have received our reports from our D1-class test subjects."

"What new knowledge have we obtained?" He inquired.

"Well, the reports state that after approximately two hours after exposure to the planet's atmosphere, they were um- they were uh, transformed sir." She said, stuttering.

"Transformed?" He asked again, still keeping his gaze into the stars.

"Yes sir."

"Into what?"

"Uh, Equines of some sort sir."

"Do you know what happened next?" He questioned.

"No sir, we lost contact."

"Very well."

"But sir, we are suspect to believe what kind of Equines they became." The woman added.

"What kind?"

"We think they were transformed into, uh, ponies sir."

…

"_A new era for mankind-"_

…

"Cryo tube subject 5-5-21, stable." The mechanical voice of the medical unit whirred, filling the silence that conveyed across the whole room.

The black floating medical unit moved onto the next cryo tube, taking the noise with it. It then moved over to the bridge of the bridge

In the bridge, the medical unit hovered into the doorway, and emitted a holographic document.

The Admiral, still standing at the bridge, came down, and looked at the document.

"All the subjects and cryo tubes are stable?" He questioned to the medical unit.

"Affirmitave." It replied, its voice wirring and changing octaves.

"Prepare them for launch."

"Yes sir."

…

"_A new opportunity for man!"_

…

The Admiral kept his gaze into the forever darkness of space as the door behind him slid open yet again.

"Uh, sir, we are receiving some minor disterbences with our equipment, some type of pulse is being converted to us. It seems to be radiating from something on the planet."

"Do you know what is creating it?" The Admiral asked the man who walked in.

"No sir, it's nothing we've seen before, some type of energy field or something."

"Very well, are th-"

_WOOSH!_

The Admiral was cut off by a loud noise emitting from the engines.

The ship lurched forward heavily, throwing people to the ground.

"What the hell!?"

"Sir! The ships primary functions are down! We're breaching the atmosphere!" The worried pilot screamed as the lights flickered on and off.

The Mayflower began its descent down to the planet below as the lights finally died out for good.

The ship began to catch fire as it sped up and got lower and lower, below it, lay a forest, with some type of village nearby.

The ship reached its maximum speed and hit the forest.

It skid for about a mile until it finally came to a halt, in the center of the forest.

…


	2. Chapter Two: Rude Awakening

**Ello! This is my second fanfiction! Sorry for such short chapters, they may get longer, if you guys like longer chapters that is.**

* * *

…

"As we move on!"

…

_Darkness, darkness surrounded me, in a world of nothing, a valley of shadows. The bleak world of darkness was keeping me in its grasp, firmly planting me in a state of confusion and fear. I could barely make out any thoughts as I struggled to open my eyes. _

I was cold, really cold, freezing perhaps. But, I still just can't open my eyes.

It's a simple command, just opening my eyes.

My eyes still refused to open, and my body refused to move.

What the hell?

_Open! Just fucking open!_ I ordered my eyes through my mind.

_Just… Open…_

…

"_To another lifestyle!"_

…

After a while of more darkness, my arms began to feel a bit loosened up, then the rest of my body.

And finally, my eyes.

I quickly opened them to reveal that I was in a glass tube.

The fuck?

Frost had accumilated on the front glass section of the tube. I shivered as I noticed I was still freezing.

I could see a large crack in the glass, with dark red blood splattered on the glass section before me.

Fuck, I need to get out of here, see what happened.

I began to raise my hand, but it fell back down.

Dammit, go up!

I forced my hand to move to my chest.

Baby steps, baby steps.

I then touched it to the glass, clearing some of the frost that appeared.

C'mon, I can do this, just get out of this thing, and find out what the fuck is going on.

I pulled my hand back, and threw it towards the glass.

C'mon, I can do this.

I threw my hand at the glass again, the crack got bigger.

I swung three more times, the crack was almost big enough.

I swung one last time.

_Crash!_

The glass shattered before me, sending trickles of blood and shards down my arm. I really couldn't care less, I just want to get out of here.

I pulled myself out of the tube as I sat on the ground outside of it, taking a little look around.

I was in a light grey room, tilted slightly, behind me and in front were rows of similar tubes.

I looked behind me to the one that I was recently inside, _Cryo tube 5-5-21_ a metallic label below it read.

Cryo tube, so that's why I was frozen apparently, but why?

As I thought that, two questions seared into my mind, causing a totally new wave of confusion.

Where the hell am I?

Or more importantly, who am I?

…

"_In a greater place."_

**...**

I walked through the bleak but large corridor as I came across a door. _Bridge _The tilted metallic sign above it read.

I stepped inside to see a large room, with a catwalk in the middle, and a lower layer directly under it. Up ahead was a large glass window, which was shattered and destroyed, its metal frames hanging out in thin, flimsy wires. The catwalk's railings were in similar condition, falling off or bending down as I passed by.

I neared the bridge window and looked out, a massive nose of the ship was just below it.

I climbed out of the window and walked across the massive hull of the ship.

This thing is fucking huge!

After sliding the hull for a while I finally was able to hop off of the ship.

After doing so, I looked around where the ship crashed.

I was in a large forest clearing, all surrounded by a deep, dark, mysterious, menacing, and some other fucking creepy words to explain it, forest.

…

"_We will not consume!"_

…

I was walking around the clearing when I saw a body.

It was of a tall, grey uniformed man, he was covered in blood, two symmetrical holes covered the his neck. There was also scratch marks covering his chest and back.

Something tells me this guy didn't die of natural causes.

Next to him, clutched in his hand, was some type of pistol, upon further investigation I discovered it was a .44 caliber revolver.

On his side, rested some kind of sheath, it was dark brown and its straps were still tied around his waist.

I got the sheath off of him and looked at what was inside.

It was a long, sleek, silver blade with a sharp pointed edge, and red and hints of yellow were on burlap straps giving a grip on the handle.

Primitave weapons for a futuristic society, I mean, where the hell are the lazer guns and shit? It's a giant spaceship, with nothing but a revolver and a sword?

Hm, I wonder if there is a reason behind all of this anyway.

…

I trudged deeper into the strange, yet somehow erie forest, my newly aquired sword and revolver strapped tightly to my also newly obtained belt.

The snapping of the twigs and leaves under my feet was darkening the mood even deeper as I continued on my made up route, the sun was beginning to lower so I wanted to find someone quickly.

_Where the hell are we going? _The little me in my head just decided to ask.

I don't even know anyway.

I took about three more steps until I came across a-

_Crunch!_

I heard something behind me, I turned around-

-There was nothing there.

I turned back-

Shit!

A pair of green eyes stared at me through the dark brush, I couldn't see them very well, but they were glowing just bright enough.

Someone- Something is in there.

I pulled my revolver from my belt as I heard more branches rustling.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

I aimed my revolver directly in front of me at the pair of eyes.

"Wh-who's there?" I attempted to ask the creature.

As I finished my sentence about a dozen more pairs of eyes appeared, I backed up into a tree.

The eyes began to move closer to me as I still trained my revolver on the first one.

Finally, the dim moonlight illuminated at least half of them, so I could see what they really were.

What the fuck?

I looked over to the closest creature, it stood on four legs, with a massive amount of holes going through its body. It had a curved horn looking thing on its forehead, with a set of torn up wings. Its color was pitch black, and it had two long, sharp K-9 fangs.

The rest of the things stepped into the patch of light, there must have been at least ten.

I looked over to the closest one, it was glaring at me, ready to pounce, I raised my revolver to its head.

_Crunch!_

Just then, one to my right jumped to me as I turned to it.

_Wahm!_

As it was in midair I swung my revolver and struck it in the side of the neck as it flew violently towards the ground.

I turned back to my prior target to see it was already sprinting for me.

I grabbed my pistol by the barrel and swung down on the creature.

_Bam!_

I fired one shot into its neck, as greenish liquid oozed frome the wound.

I then found the nearest set of eyes and fired a shot into them.

Two more creatures pounced for me, I dodged right as I pulled out my blade.

The second creature got a hold on my hand holding the pistol, I swung my blade right into its stomach as it too collapsed to the ground.

I fired shots into the two downed creatures as I ran straight for the first pair of eyes.

I think this one is the alpha because the second I ran for it, the other creatures chased me.

_Bam! Bam!_

I fired two shots into the alpha as I jumped over its falling body.

I swung my sword into the necks of the three creatures chasing me as I turned.

There were about five left, I pointed my revolver to them.

They ran away from me.

…


	3. Chapter Three: What Am I?

**Ello! Another chapter here! These beginning chapters are small, cause I fucking love cliffhangers and stuff, but don't worry, they'll get longer, and longer and longer and longer and longer and longer and longer and longer…**

…

"_Instead, we shall give!"_

…

I re-holstered my revolver as I walked.

The crunching of leaves under my feet was creating a steady rhythm as I continued on the unknown trek.

I still continued to walk, until I could see a large mountain, about ten miles or so away.

On the side of the mountain, I could see some type of- castle?

It had a lot of bright lights gleaming through the night, and it was hanging sideways off the mountain.

I could see train tracks swirling around the mountain, and heading back behind me somewhere.

I decided to head where the tracks began, maybe I could find a close village or something.

Well, I hope, I can't even see the tracks, I only see that it comes off the mountain in this direction.

I just really hope…

…

"_We shall give to this planet!"_

…

Step…

Step…

Step…

The repetetive journy continued on as I treked into unkown territory, well it always was unkown territory.

I kept walking until I saw some type of light source, far in the distance, about a mile or so away.

I began to go towards it-

_Crunch!_

I turned to where the sound came from as I unholstered my revolver.

I looked at the creature which made the sound.

It was similar to those other creatures, exept it had no holes in its body.

Also, it was a lavender purple, with hair and a tail. It also had a horn, unbent and perfectly fine.

This one didn't have wings though.

I still kept my revolver trained on its head.

It stared right at me, somehow levitating a book with a weird purple glowing aura surrounding both the book and its horn.

I looked down the sights of my revolver, not wanting this creature to attack me first.

The creature's face displayed a screen of emotions, conveying from fear to confusion.

_Don't do it, _the little me in my head told me.

I tightened my grip on the gun.

_Trust me, _

I put my finger on the trigger.

_It's he-_

I cut off the little me in my head, by ending any thoughts crossing or traveling into or out of my mind.

Its either me or it…

Me or it…

I focused my sights on the purple creature's head…

And I sqeezed the trigger…

…

"_To anything that inhabits it!"_

…

_Click!_

I looked at my weapon as it refused to fire.

_Click! Click! Click!_

What the fuck?

I looked into the ammo slot.

There were no bullets remaining.

I pulled out my sword as I backed up in the opposite direction.

If there's one of them, there must be more nearby.

What do I do?

I turned around, and just ran away from it.

**...**

"_As we will always do!"_

…

I sat down to rest when I looked up into the canopy of the forest.

There were little bits of moonlight peering through the thick leaves and branches, reflecting off of the ground.

There was enough light coming down for me to finally notice what I was wearing.

I had an orange jumpsuit on, with _Cryo subject _printed on my back. I also had some generic shoes on, fit for running, I also had brown hair.

After resting I attempted to get up.

What the fuck?

My body refused to move as my eyelids grew heavy.

What's happening?

Darkness swirled around me as I fell into a patch of leaves to my left…

…

"_To ensure your protection!"_

…

Darkness…

Darkness surrounded me, it was everything right now.

There was silence, but I could feel myself lying down in what feels like a patch of leaves.

My body, it felt different, I couldn't feel my fingers or toes, and I could feel something on my forehead.

I snapped open my eyes.

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" My words echoed my thoughts as I looked at what my hand used to be.

It was blue, and I had no fingers, I also felt some kind of fur coat or something around me.

I stood on four legs, and I had some type of horn on my head, along with that I had a tail, and a mark on the side of my butt. It was of a pencil for some reason that I don't know.

My fur coat was a light blue, almost teal, my hair and tail were brown, similar color to my previous hair.

I still had my belt on with my sword and revolver

After recovering from the initial shock that I was a different species now I began to look around.

_Woosh!_

A huge gust of wind blew by me as a bunch of pink rose petals went to my right.

_Follow them _My little me told me in my mind.

The petals kept going in the direction.

_Follow them!_

As the petals turned they still stayed together, leading me somewhere.

So, I decided to follow them, despite recently transforming species.

…


	4. Chapter Four: Mind Realm

…

The images flashed into my head without mercy, pity, or remorse.

Each chain of images sending violent shivers down my spine as the images grew more and more grotesque, a red border surrounding them and giving a more erie effect.

I fell down to the ground as I saw images, images of- me, being tortured, forced onto the ship, forced to leave the wasteland of the world and everyone I knew.

One of the last visions, depicted me, strapped down as a white uniformed man stabbed a syringe into my side, then appeared another, of me being dragged to a cryo tube.

More and more frequently the images and visions poured into my mind, sending another violent wave of pain as I finally closed my eyes.

The last thing I saw was a pink rose petal, gently gliding, and landing softly to my left.

…

"_But such a job won't be easy."_

…

I was in the darkness yet again, but something was different right now. I don't know why, but it just felt, different.

All the images and visions halted as a sigh of relief escaped me, I was still wondering where I was.

I opened my eyes to reveal a large space, an endless vortex of pure white and small pixels of grey sploched around.

I began to get up as my legs wobbled beneath me, I stood straight up as I began to wonder yet again, where I was.

I froze completely when I heard a female voice emit from behind me.

"Oh! Jeddie, you're a bit early!"

…

"_We need help!"_

…

I spun around to reveal two creatures standing next to each other.

They each stood on four legs, one of them was pink, with darker pink hair and tail, she had a mark depicting two blue balloons, and a yellow balloon.

The other one was a cyan blue, with rainbow hair and a rainbow colored tail. It had two wings, covering the mark I guessed every one of these things had.

I stared at both of them as I began to go over my options here.

They could speak my language; they literally just spoke to me.

"Wh- who- or what are you?" I began to ask.

"Oh! I almost got carried away there; I just remembered that this is your first time here!" The pink one piped up as she began to jump up and down off of the ground.

First?

"I-I mean, we all are ponies, I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Rainbow Dash!" She added as she pointed to her rainbow haired friend.

Ponies?

"Okay? Um, where are we?" I asked the pink 'pony'.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot!" She paused and then started again "Welcome, welcome to the Mind Realm!"

…

"_From you!"_

…

"So, what is this, uh, Mind Realm?" I asked Pinkie Pie as we trotted along the empty white landscape.

"It's a place in our minds that we all have, and apparently, we all share one! We can imagine anything here and have anything!"

"How did I get here anyway?" I asked next.

"Well, you can choose when to come, or automatically come here; you atomatically came because you just received a mind realm! You can also be sent here if there is a really bad problem, but when that happens, the only way to get out is to find the solution to the problem!" She answered.

"So, what do we do here?" I still continued.

"Well, in this part of the mind realm, we can imagine anything! But, when we're sent here because of a problem, we can't."

We kept walking forward as a staircase matirialized beneath us.

"Wha-"

"Remember, we can imagine anything!" She happily said as she cut me off.

"So, uh, what exactly are we? I mean, I see you're a- normal pony, but what about me?" I asked as the stairs led us higher and higher.

"Oh, well you're a unicorn, and Rainbow Dash's a Pegasus, oh yeah! Incase you're wondering, the mark on the side of your flank is a cutie mark! It shows your special talent."

So that's what the pencil means.

One of the pink rose blossoms flew directly infront of me.

"What are these doing anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, our rose petals, those guide you, they have an elemental power behind them, if you see them, they'll light the way."

_Woosh!_

The world began to swirl and mismatch around me as everything became dark.

"Remember Jeddie! The rose petals, they'll light the way!"

…

"_Yes you!"_

…

It was daybreak as I began to wake up, the rose petals swirling around me as I stood up.

The rose petals flew around, and then continued in the same direction.

And, being the supersticious and curious me, I decided to follow them…

…


	5. Chapter Five: Cloney

My long journey gave me some time, time to think.

Time to think how she knew, time to think, why I'm here.

Time to think, what the hell happened to me, why can't I remember anything, why I was on that ship.

_Why were we on that ship? _Was the question that began to screen across my mind, emitting from the little me in my head, filling the gap of silence in between my dull but loud hoof steps.

_Did something happen?_

_And why was our reaction to being transformed so, calm? _Wh- I began to ponder on the question.

Well, I never really knew who I was before, so it wasn't much of a shock I guess.

-Wait, was the little me in my head saying we? Like it meant we were two different beings?

_Yes, I was, and we are._

Wha- Did m-my own conscious just- talk to me? What the hell?

_I don't know, Pinkie Pie is explaining it to me right now._

Wait bu- Way to be subtle about it.

_Don't worry, next time you come here, it'll be explained._

…

"_Because with all great things, comes a great responsibility."_

…

The rose petals led me into a large village, each house made from wood and straw.

The glow of the sun was creating a looming shadow emitting from the side of each building, making a dimmer path as I continued to follow my guide.

The gentle stream of rose petals began to slow down, and finally came to a halt on the doorstep of a large house.

The house was shaped like a large pastry, the architecture was simplistic, but still very well done. Each coil and angle the wood created smoothly complied with each other bends and shapes the wood constructed.

I walked up to the doorway as the rose petals sat in front of it, foreshadowing my future destination.

I used my hoof to open the door.

"You made it!" Exclaimed two familiar female voices in unison.

…

"_And this shall be a great!"_

…

The three of us were sitting in an outdoor restaurant, and I felt, weird for some reason.

I felt, scared deep down inside, I was nervous about something, but I can't think of what it was, or why I was anyway.

"How did you, know me?" I finally asked my pink aqquatince after finding the right set of words.

"Oh it's simple really, Cloney told me!" She replied.

"Wha- and who's that exactly?" I began another chain of questions.

"Sorry, C-1-0-N-3-Y, we just call him Cloney!" She replied again

This is getting me nowhere.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes but, who is, 'Cloney'?"

"Oh! Well, he's your Mind Realm Guide, he'll teach you everything else about the Mind Realms!"

"Well then, who's yours, and why hasn't, 'Cloney' been teaching me?" I asked her as the strange feeling crept around inside of me.

"Rainbow Dash! And, Cloney will teach you, we introduced you, you'll meet him soon!" She exclaimed while pointing to her rainbow maned friend.

I looked over to Rainbow Dash, "Well then, who's yours?" I asked her, my mind still trying to comprehend everything that they're telling me.

"Well duh, mine is Pinkie Pie!" She said in a sort of mocking tone.

"Well th- Why- how-," I let out a sight as I put my hooves on my head "You guys seriously need to take some time, and explain this to me a little bit slower, cause I am confused out of my mind right now." I told them as the strange feeling grew really strong inside me.

"Oke dokey loke-" She was cut off mid sentence as she-

-As she froze in place.

What the hell?

I looked around the plaza, everything was frozen in place, not moving at all or not even making sounds.

The silence hung in the air, the only thing I could hear was my constant breathing.

It was just, silence, I didn't move or talk, nothing.

_**Woosh!**_

The silence was interrupted by a bright flash of light, I staggered back as it blinded me.

After it stopped, I looked to what was in its place.

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" My words echoed my thoughts as I looked at what was ahead.

It was some type of- I don't even know.

It was made out of dark black branches or cords of some sort, weakly put together as there were many gaps in its body.

It was shaped like a star, it had no feet or hands or a head, they were just sharp points.

In the center of the monstrosity, was a bright, yellow orb of some sort.

The thing in front of me stared at me, silently.

Silently… waiting… waiting for the moment to strike.

Silently…

_**SCREE!**_

It let out a loud, high pitched screech as it began to charge forward.

It charged into me as it reached its pointed arms to me.

I intercepted them with my hooves as the creature began to push me down.

It kept trying to push past my hooves but I kept my block.

It pinned me to the ground and let out another screech.

It stared into me as I tried to get it off.

It showed me… The images.

They raced across my mind at lighting speed, recurring and growing more grotesque by the second.

I let out a pained groan as I reached my head down to my belt.

I grabbed the sword with my teeth…

I slashed through the creature as I let go of the sword.

_**SCREE!**_

The creature let out a pained cry as it disappeared into a cloud of black.

The only sound for the next ten seconds, was the clanging of my sword hitting the ground.

Then… Time resumed, as it should.


	6. Chapter Six: Humans

…

The plaza was bustling again, like nothing at all happened. Because nothing did happen, to their knowledge at least, the only thing they really saw was my sword, glistening in the normal day's gleaming sun.

I rose to my hooves, receiving multiple chains of questions from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash like "What happened?" Or "Wha- Bu- Huh?" But I didn't pay heed to them as I continued towards my weapon, retrieved it, and sheathed it.

My blue and pink companions followed me out of the plaza and through the town, still keeping their chain of questions going as I kept walking and walking, in a direction only my own mind knew to tell me.

I answered them finally, "Something, weird." I said faintly as I continued walking in this random direction.

_Where are we going? _Honestly, I don't know.

I need to go this way, something in my mind was telling me that.

Not 'Cloney' or anything, just, myself telling myself where to go.

I stepped into a town square, which was busy with ponies milling about.

_**Woosh!**_

I looked up to the sound emmitting from the sky, and so did the rest of the town square, including Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Holy shit.

"Holy shit." My words echoed my thoughts as my mouth stood agap.

I stood frozen, looking at what had just come into the sky…

It was a ship, almost identical to the one I was on, its metallic hall glistening bright and its looming shadow cast over the city, drawing screams and shreiks from the ponies in the town.

"Not again!" I heard a female voice cry as a pony zipped by, her voice was tremulous and quivering in fear, followed by similar screams from the other ponies.

I felt a tug on my shoulder as I looked to my left, Rainbow Dash motioned me to follow her as her pink companion led the way.

We sprint across the town until we finally made it to a large house made from a tree, a familiar lavender purple unicorn gesturing us to come inside.

We ran inside as she shut the door behind us, giving me and my weapons a quizzical look.

"Who is he?" She asked Rainbow Dash.

_**Woosh!**_

The house shook as a loud noise emitted from the sky.

"Not important egghead!" She quickly glanced at the window until returning to the conversation, "Where is Applejack and Fluttershy?!"

"They're on their way to Canterlot by train! We need to inform Princess Celestia about this!" She said frantically, stuffing books into a bag as she strapped it to her back.

"Well let's go!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she started for the door as we all followed her.

And go I did, to spark a light, and begin an adventure.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Friend

The train rattled and shook beneath me as I sat in my cabin, silently awaiting a revelation I expected to come when I got to the large white city on the mountain.

I was sitting on a seat when I heard the door open.

A lavender purple unicorn stepped in, and took a seat across from me.

"Uh, hi there." She said faintly as she looked at me from across the small table in my cabin.

"Hi." I replied quaintly as I sank a bit back into my seat, I felt a bit nervous around her, probably because I almost shot her my first night here.

"So uh, what's your name?" She asked me as she gave a small smile, I think she was a bit shy or something like that around me, because she seemed to hesitatingly formulate the words before she spoke them.

"Jeddie, or at least I think it is."

"Oh! Well, I am Twilight Sparkle-" The lavender purple unicorn added to the conversation…

And instead of being a completely silent and long train ride, we kept in a conversation, and I made a friend.

…

"_A tale which will be told-"_

…

I walked off of the train onto the large platform as my acquaintances lead me to through the streets, which branched off to a large walkway, which we crossed to the doorway of a palace as four guards led us inside.

The massive wooden doors opened up to reveal a set of hallways and stairwells.

"This way." A white Pegasus in golden armor ordered us in a deep but calm voice.

I complied as we were led through a hall into a larger hall with a red carpet lining the floor.

At the end of the hall was another set of large wooden doors, which the guards opened to a large room with a tall, white pony sitting atop a throne, guards surrounding it.

The tall white pony had something different about her…

She had the wings of a Pegasus and the horn of a unicorn.

She stood up, revealing her whole stature, her long flowing mane conveying of an assortment of colors.

I studied the rest of the room, the large golden throne, the redlined carpet, until the doors behind us burst open.

"Did ya'll see that thang outside?!" A voice from behind us frantically asked in between quick, short breaths.

I turned around to reveal an orange pony, with an assortment of apples as her mark, she also had a blonde mane and tail.

Behind her a yellow pony with a pink mane walked in, her mark depicting three butterflies, she was a Pegasus.

The yellow Pegasus looked at me nervously as I turned my head back to the tall white pony, or "Princess Celestia" as Twilight called her.

Celestia glanced out the window momentarily, staring at the ship that hovered over the small town I was in earlier.

She then turned directly to Twilight and I as she opened her mouth to say something.

_**Woosh!**_

"What the-" I was cut off as I looked towards the ship.

A large cannon was on the side of the ships hull, as I studied it further, it was pointed straight at us, and it was… glowing…

_**BOOM!**_

…

"_From generation to generation."_

…

_I didn't know where I was, or who I was…_

_The first thing I noticed, besides the darkness, was that I could feel myself moving._

_The darkness then suddenly ceased as I was revealed what was before me._

_I couldn't control myself at all, the body I was taking form of was controlling itself._

_I was led down a path of forever darkness, except for one thing in my hands that was illuminating the way faintly._

_My steps were tense as I began to keep on the path, still holding an unknown object in my hands._

_The darkness transformed into different environments or scenes faintly appearing around me, scenes of a forest, and even my lavender purple friend._

_I finally turned down to reveal what I was holding…_

_It was an orb of pure light, brightly reflecting off of my hands and the ground below me._

_I looked back up as a pedestal appeared…_

…

"_And one which will be-" _

…

I opened my eyes to show a blurred environment as I could here the faint, muffled cries of someone near me.

I was underwater.

I began to panic as I felt a force pull me up onto land.

I coughed and panted until I finally gained a grip.

I then looked to whom my savior was… Twilight…


	8. Chapter Eight: Right There

**Phew, another chapter here, it took so long because i couldn't figure out how to begin. So, hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

Sharp pains constantly nagged at me as I struggled to move.

My eyes were open, but just barely, the only thing I could see was that the White City was high above us, still hanging off of the mountain as it should, except for the colossal columns of smoke billowing out of the large, hefty walls. I could see large bits of walls and other rubble surrounding me as another loose section of the wall finally lost its grasp, and crashed near me.

I could feel water surrounding my body, it felt, fresh and exhilarating to me.

I could barely hear a muffled voice as I could see a purple blur to my right.

The water covered my ears as I began to regain my senses, slowley, one at a time, until four of my five senses began to return to me.

I finally pushed my hoof into the ground and rose up into a sitting position.

My sense of hearing returned as I investigated my surroundings.

I saw my purple companion to my right as I discovered that we were in the forest, directly under the collosal White City's large mountain.

We were also in a large lake which was convienently located under the mountain.

"Jeddie? Are you alright?" I could hear a faint and grave voice emit from my direct right, a voice which I only knew to be my friend's.

I held a hoof up to my head as a violent streak of pain was sent through me, "Yeah, yeah- I'm fine- I'm fine." My voice barely made out as I began to stand up without even checking if I really was okay.

After standing up I looked to my hooves as I wobbled slightly.

My hooves and body were covered in bruises, cuts, and injuries, I looked over to my companion as I saw that she was in similar condition.

"So, what should we do?" I asked as I looked over to the lavender purple unicorn, who began to walk towards me.

"We need to get back to Canterlot, tell everypony that we're alright, it'll be dangerous, we have to pass through the Everfree forest and go up the mountain." She let out a tireing sigh as she continued, "And they probably shut down the train system by now." She also told me as she began to lead me to the forest.

So, we did just that, sounded easy enough, just to watch out for predators, except… That it wasn't at all like that….

… Not at all.

…

"_Savored."_

…

"Did you hear about what happened a couple days ago?" My companion asked as she broke the silence.

"What?"

"I'm still not sure but, something happened in the Everfree forest. I packed up my stuff and got ready to investigate… But, I saw something Jeddie, and it saw me too, it looked straight at me, and it looked nervous. It held out some type of weapon, kind've like our magic weapons, but it was different in some way. It attempted to fire, but nothing happened except a soft click, and it just ran away from me." My companion responded as we continued going forward.

An extreme feeling of guilt overcame me, numbing my body entirely as I realized that I had actually almost killed her only a couple of days ago, and now, suddenly, she's my friend.

I changed the subject, "So, you said that you have five other best friends, I only saw four of them at the city."

"Oh, Rarity's in Manehattan doing some work for her clothing store, some type of expansion. I hope she's alright, she was probably on a train when the attack happened."

_**Woosh!**_

We both ducked down as I looked up, the ship was coming lower.

It slowed down almost to a halt as it went forward behind the canopy.

The ship was just ahead of us, past these bushes, it was so close I could hear each individual sound it made.

I could hear the doors opening, I could hear people coming out, I could hear them barking command orders.

I moved up to a bush as I looked over it.

And right there, was the clearing I landed in the first day I came here, and right there, were two soldiers putting the grey uniformed man's body on a stretcher.

And right there, was the gun pointed to my head.

…


	9. Chapter Nine: Connor

**Heyo! Sorry this chapter took so long, since my friends keep screaming at me to get on Xbox every fucking day, I never really get time to write. I could just say no, but my friends will call me over and over and over again until I'd get online.**

**Oh yeah, something important, there is a character revealed in this chapter (Connor) CONNOR IS NOT MY OC! A GREAT GUY BY THE NAME OF Ice Assassin Ace created him for me.**

**Thanks bruh, Connor was perfect for this chapter and I may do a whole back-story on him.**

My single breath hung in the air as silence conveyed across the clearing, the soldier looked directly at me, gun loaded and pointed directly at my head.

I was completely silent as I looked at the gas mask covering his face, the two dark eyeholes staring at me; a red cross was marked on the shoulder of his uniform.

He put his finger on the trigger as I could tell he was somewhat hesitant to fire.

I also noticed that three other soldiers were looking over to me as the raised their guns and began to advance to me.

I don't know why, or how, or what happened, but next thing I knew, the soldier motioned me to run with the nod of his head.

I backed away quickly as I began to turn around.

"Thank you." I quietly whispered as I ran away.

And little did that soldier know that he had just saved two entire races in a split second decision.

…

"_And glory there shall be"_

…

I ran and ran, getting away from that clearing and trying to find my friend.

I knew she was near me somewhere, I knew she ran that split second the gun was pointed to my head.

I didn't see or hear her, but I knew somehow, that she did escape, and that she was near me right now, but where, was the question.

My running slowed to a quick jog as the silence began to cave in around me, my hoof steps being the only noise playing throughout my head.

The forest began to darken more and more the further I went.

But for some reason, I noticed, that I liked the silence, and I liked the dark, it felt, calming to me.

The silence because it gave me time to think, and the dark, just, felt safe, it concealed me from my predators.

And, as I got those thoughts out, the silence was broken by a familiar, female voice…

…

"_To those who take a stand"_

…

I turned around to reveal my lavender purple companion with a smile on her face.

"Thank Celestia your alright!" She happily exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Alright, let's get back to the castle, tell everyone we're alright." I calmly responded as I began to turn to where the mountain unwound.

It was close to us, maybe an hour walk, then about another two hours to get up the mountain.

And, as I made those thoughts, I realized, that I hadn't eaten in a couple of days, and I was fucking starving.

_**Boom! **_

I ducked instinctively as my companion did too, something loud had just broken the short silence conjured by our stopped conversation.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

"I see one of them!" I could hear a booming deep voice yell out at.

"Wait don't-" A slightly higher pitched voice began.

"Connor, shut the fuck up! You're the one who let them get away in the first place!" Another voice shouted, almost same pitch as the first.

Twilight and I began crawling forward to the deep brush as I could hear rushing footsteps behind us.

After getting behind the heavily covered brush we started to run as fast as both of us could.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Each blind shot hit the trees near us as we kept our speed.

I could see some type of sharp spike up ahead reflecting the sun and keeping a bright glow shining into my eyes, I couldn't see what it was, as a fallen tree obstructed my view, but I knew it could be an escape route somehow.

I vaulted over the tree as I stopped cold in my tracks, the thing which I saw in front of us was some type of cave in the ground.

But, the cave had something weird about it, it was made of crystals.

I pondered for a moment, weighing my options.

"There they are!"

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

I grabbed Twilight, and jumped into the crystal cave.

And, little did I know, that that crystal cave, would give me one of the most important realizations of my life…


	10. Chapter Ten: Words

**Woo! 1k views! Thank you guys! **

**Also, I will be posting this on under the same title.**

The surge of adrenaline had faded away and left me wearier than ever. I could barely even keep my head pointed straight as we reached the bottom of the cave.

From my newly acquired spot on the ground, I could hear soft, light hoof steps conjuring from in front of me; I had inferred that it was my friend.

My eyes were both closed, creating a scene of darkness which calmed me for a couple quick, pleasing moments as I began to immerse myself in the depths of my own mind, producing a resting feeling over my body.

I was still hungry, but this was still good, finally resting as an unbelievable amount of questions and thoughts came to my mind.

But there was one individual thought which I pondered on.

This particular thought kept me thinking, it kept me on edge.

And this particular thought, gave me a new wave of uncountable answers which kept me sane and alive.

This particular thought, which somehow I knew was true deep inside of me.

This particular thought, yet so simple and foolish, had saved my life.

…

"_To support"_

…

I had snapped myself out of my self induced mind trance as I awoke and found my companion standing in front of me, a perplexed look on her face.

"Where are we?" I asked her as I began to get up from my position on the ground.

"I think that we are in the Canterlot caves, we should be able to take them straight up to Canterlot if we could find the right path." She replied to me as she scanned the area for any possible routes that solidly complied with her plan.

I looked around the cave for any viable routes, any options which could be used to get us out of here.

And I had found one, the path was straight ahead of us, it seemed to go a long way, but it also seemed to be the way out of here.

I motioned her to follow me as I began to head towards the pathway.

…

"_Our great"_

…

We had trekked about halfway up the caves and we were nearing the city, or at least I think that we're reaching the city.

We were passing over a linear bridge like walkway a long way above where we started when I began to feel the caves beginning to tremble.

And our walk continued and I had some feeling in me that something was off, something here was wrong.

But I couldn't figure it out, it was just, off, I can't even explain the feeling in my mind that was warning me about something, not just about the problem at hand, but something, darker.

_**Boom!**_

The whole cave began to shake violently as I inferred that another attack was in progress.

_**Boom!**_

The cave shook even more as I almost lost my footing on the walkway.

I could see the walkway beginning to crack as we began to run for the other side.

_**Boom!**_

The walkway couldn't hold it anymore, it was going to collapse.

Twilight lunged forward to the other side of the walkway as I followed behind her, barely keeping myself standing as I began to grow hungry and tired.

_**Crash!**_

The walkway began to collapse behind me as Twilight made it across, catching herself with her forelegs.

_**Crash!**_

The whole walkway was sectioned off as it fell into the abyss below, I was still on it.

I used my hind legs, and sprung upwards off of the falling section as Twilight grabbed my hoof and barely pulled me up.

I collapsed on the ground, panting, the hunger and no sleep has really been getting to me.

And then, the darkness began to surround me yet again…

…

"_Race!"_

…

_The darkness began to strike an appeal into me, it felt like it was my closest companion, maybe because it concealed me from the problems at hand._

_Maybe it was because I wanted just to get away from everything, live calmly, and have time to think._

_Is that too much to ask for?_

_Just to get away from everything for a short while, and be able to think about, where exactly I was, or why I was here, or who I was._

_Why was I here? That question had kept me thinking and pondering on its answer, searching for any way to find where I belong or just as simple as the question states, to find out where I am and finally solve this damned puzzle of life._

_Damned puzzle of life, that might be all my life is and ever shall be, a puzzle, always coming up with new pieces and forcing me to solve it._

_But I still just can't figure it out. _

_I don't even have the basic pieces of my puzzle solved, like who I was, and isn't that the most important and basic part of anybody's life. _

_Just to find out who you are and where you belong, except I don't even have a clue to either of those pieces._

_And I guess I never will…_

_**Crunch!**_

_The sound broke me out of my little thought brigade as I realized that I was somehow walking, but I couldn't control it._

_And as it began to remind me of my other vision, another series of crunches began to play out from around me._

_**Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!**_

_As I listened closely I discovered that they were the crunching of leaves, and they were being emitted from multiple positions surrounding me._

_The crunching of leaves continued as I could feel something in my hands, it was a large and heavy object which felt like a mix of metal and plastic._

_Then, the darkness suddenly seceded to reveal that I was in the forest._

_I unconsciously turned to reveal two soldiers walking near me, and I then turned again, without control, to reveal three other soldiers walking along._

_But, one of the soldiers seemed familiar, but I just couldn't quite think of where I saw him before._

_The six of us walked on a familiar path, the one leading to the cave which I believe that I am still inside, unless if I was moved somewhere else._

_And as I had predicted, the cave had come into view._

_All six of use hurried over to it and gathered around the cave, the other soldiers were saying things to me, but I couldn't hear them, there was just silence when they talked._

_One of the soldiers went up to me as he said something, but no sound played as he moved his mouth._

_And then, the person in which I was taking view of began to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was…_

…_Nothing, nothing at all._

…

"_Thank you for joining us today."_

…

I had finally awoken as I could see Twilight standing near me, a worried expression on her face being completely washed away with a happy smile as I rose off of the ground.

"You had me a bit worried there for a second, just passing out like that." She said as she let out a sigh of relief.

I felt rested at least, I was still hungry though.

"Well, let's get moving again." I said in a hoarse voice.

My companion led the way and we began to walk.

"I was searching for a way out while you were busy uh, passing out. And I think this might be it." She told me as she led me to the route she described.

…

"_-Why to live today, only to die tomorrow?" –Admiral Prost, commander of the Starbloom Expedition_

…

I stared at the wall with my curious and questioning eyes which revealed the inscriptions before me, rising up the one thought until it was almost confirmed.

The wall was larger than me; it towered over my head casting a looming shadow which metaphorically showed my confusion, covering up the fact that I secretly knew the answer.

The frantic scribbles drawn out on the wall created a strong thought that struck fear into me, but it also gave me something I needed, an answer.

But I knew these messy scribbles somehow by heart, I could read these perfectly as my companion could not.

You are the key to our survival, you will save us from them, and you will bring the light. Find him, he will help you, he will guide you, just find him…

And I knew these words were focused to me…

I knew…

Because I was here before…

And in that time that I was here…

I wrote those words…


End file.
